Midnight
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Nick and Miley sneak out to see each other one night. --Niley-- Oneshot.


**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley tossed around in her oversized bed and grumbled. She lay there for a few minutes with her eyes closed hoping that sleep would come soon. She was sleepy but for some odd reason, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was this one certain boy. _Nick_.

Giving up about fifteen minutes later, she sat up and pushed the blankets off her body. The clock on her night table read 01:59. She couldn't believe that she had been tossing and turning for about two and a half hours.

She groaned and stood up, walking into the bathroom, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Standing in front of the sink, she opened the tap and splashed some cold water onto her face.

Grabbing a towel on her way back to her bed, she wiped her face and sat down on her bed. _What, now?_ She thought to herself. The sudden ring of her phone startled her. Reaching out, she picked it up and realized that she had received a message.

It was from her boyfriend, she smiled.

_Hey, Mi. Ur prob. sleeping nw. Sry if I'm dstrbn u. I jst cudn sleep, bcoz al I cud thnk of was u… ;)_

Her smile grew wider, he was just so sweet. She hurried to reply.

_Oh, rly? ;) I cudn sleep eithr. Gues al v can thnk abt is each othr._

She pressed send and set it down, waiting for him to reply. Her phone beeped less than a minute later.

_I gues u cud say that… I miss u…_

Miley giggled at his cheesiness. Despite the fact that he'd seen her about less than ten hours earlier, he missed her. Well, it would be a lie to say she didn't miss him.

_Yh? I mis u 2, Mr. Gray…_

_I wanna c u._

_Me 2… Treehse in ten minutes?_

THEIR treehouse. This was their spot. Where they went when they felt like just being with each other.

_Ok, but I'm cmn 2 get u. I dnt want u roamng arnd this late n the nyt al alone._

Miley smiled at his protectiveness.

_Ok, DAD. I'l c u soon._

-----

"Miley!" He whispered loudly, knocking on her window.

"SHHH!" She warned him, opening the window and peeping out.

His face broke into a smile seeing her, she smiled back. Putting his hands out, he positioned to catch her when she jumped out the window.

"Hi." She whispered, once she was in his arms. He grinned back.

"Shall we go, then?" he inquired; letting go of her and putting his hand out; Miley nodded and took it with pleasure.

-----

Nick put his hand out and Miley took as he helped her climb, his muscles tightening as he focused on getting her up safely.

Finally, inside, Miley leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath as Nick did the same to her right. They had run all the way here.

Turning to look at him sideways, Miley grinned at him as he grinned back at her.

Reaching out, Nick cupped Miley's face in his hands and leaned closer.

Pulling away a few minutes later, "I missed those." She whispered against his lips.

"More than you missed me?" he inquired playfully, pulling her on his lap.

"Hm… maybe?" she said as she played wit his curls, and he fake gasped.

Grinning, she wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in for yet another kiss.

Pulling back breathlessly, he said suddenly those three words that she had been wishing that he would forever.

"I love you."

Her eyes glistened as she stared at him in surprise.

He chuckled. "What, is it so wrong for a guy to tell the girl he loves that he loves?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I love you too."

It was his turn to stare at her now. He hadn't expected her to say it back.

"What, is it so wrong for a girl to tell the guy she loves that she loves him?" she shot back at him, smirking.

"Hey! No fair. You stole that from—"

Nick was cut by Miley's lips crashing onto his. He pulled back and made out, "You could be forgiven though," before reconnecting their lips. He caressed her cheek with zeal. She gasped as tingles ran through her body at his delicate touch. Nothing could compare to the overwhelming passion the couple was feeling as they enjoyed the feel of the other's lips on theirs. Together, they were radiant. And no one could ever take that away from them.

The midnight chilly air was defeated by the warmth they felt while in each others embrace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**They were blissful and so in love.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hiiyyyaa! Lame oneshot. I was bored. :p**

**REVIEW. Please?**

**-S**


End file.
